


Manhunt

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack must 'hunt' Daniel in order to secure a trade agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manhunt

"Tell me again why we have to attend this Bellatuna, Daniel."

"That's Bealtunn, Jack or maybe you're more familiar with Beltane. And Kessan made a point of wanting to firm up the trade agreement during the festival. They would also like us to participate to show… um, kinship would be the best word."

"I don't think we can afford to pass this up, Sir. For salt and seeds we get a powerful, non-addictive painkiller and a plant that regenerates skin that's been severely burned, including third degree burns and possibly radiation burns," Sam pointed out.

"You were busy with Ronan when Sam and I examined Sorcha. But there wasn't even a red mark visible where the hot water splashed her."

"Sorcha? That the girl who was all over you, Daniel?"

"Jack, she was eight!"

"Just sayin', Daniel. You make conquests all over the galaxy," Jack snickered.

"Settle down people. We received the protocol earlier today, Doctor Jackson. I'd like you to go through it, make sure it all checks out and be ready to brief the rest of the team in forty-eight hours," General Hammond said, handing Daniel a folder.

"That's another thing, General. I don't understand why Teal'c can't go with us."

General Hammond looked pointedly at Daniel who took the hint and jumped in with an answer, "Jack, it was sheer luck that Teal'c wasn't with us the first time. If he had been, I think we would have been lucky to make it back through the gate. As it is, you, me and Sam happen to match their social structure."

"And you don't think that's a little, I don't know, odd."

"Actually, I don't. It makes a lot of sense if you think about it. They had a plague, it killed off mostly the women, so it's one woman bonded or married to two men."

"Doesn't seem right somehow."

"I don't know, Sir, seems pretty good to me," Sam laughed.

"Dismissed, people. We'll meet again in forty-eight hours," General Hammond barked, before the briefing could turn into another SG1 free-for-all.

********

Daniel mentally reviewed what he knew about Beltane. He knew it was a fire festival held between the spring equinox and the summer solstice. It was a festival that had various purposes, either to honor summer or to insure a good crop for the coming season, so basically a fertility festival. Beltane had been celebrated in various parts of the British Isles and Scotland and was associated with Baal, so he assumed the people of P9X-859 (or Elgin) originated from that part of Earth. Their names and traditional greetings certainly bore that out. He was curious to see how much of the original holiday remained intact and how much had changed.

Daniel decided to take the festival protocol home to study. He could work there with less interruption and insure he was ready for the briefing. He didn't think there would be anything significant he'd need to instruct Sam or Jack on but it was always best to go through these things with a fine-tooth comb. Jack didn't like surprises and Daniel didn't like to cause unnecessary offense. In any case, on some planets an inadvertent offense could mean real trouble.

Daniel was nearly done with the Bealtunn protocol twenty-four hours later. It was quite thorough and included the usual advice and information; the cultural meanings of nearly every aspect of the holiday, what foods would be served, what ceremonies would be performed, the proper attire, who sat where and why, proper greetings, what rituals, games, and contests SG1 would be expected to participate in and what they would be allowed to sit out and what behaviors their hosts would find offensive.

Daniel was feeling confident right up until the very last part of the protocol documents. The title of the page read 'FINNE FIR FIACH' in large, bold letters. In red. A very, red red; blood red in fact. As Daniel continued reading, he began to imagine it was his red blood on the top of the page. It may as well have been because when Jack found out about this particular festival game/ritual/whatever and what he'd be expected to do, he was going to kill Daniel. Jack was so going to kill him.

Daniel could only be grateful to the scribe who'd put the protocol together and that it included the history of some of the more important aspects of the festival. Because Daniel had missed something big, something huge, something so fucking in your face he couldn't believe he missed it huge.

Daniel had only spent an hour or so talking with the scribe Bran but he seemed to be a very competent and knowledgeable man. Which was a lucky thing for Daniel and meant that Daniel could trust his work. If SG1 refused to participate in this ritual, all bets and deals would be off the table. Apparently the FINNE FIR FIACH was the highlight of the holiday and deeply ingrained in the culture at large.

The plague that killed off nearly eighty percent of the female population had caused deep cultural changes within Elgin society. Several generations after the plague, the men still outnumbered the women by about five to one. It wasn't the woman who was bonded to two men; the two males were the bonded pair and a woman, if one could be found and was agreeable would be invited into the union. Her main function was to produce children and the women who were agreeable to such a union (and most were) were held in the highest regard and were well respected.

All women whether in a union or not were expected to bear at least two children and all were held in high esteem. The women who entered into 'posadh' or marriage with a bonded pair however, were particularly cherished.

The Finne Fir Fiach, which translated as Manhunt was a treasured ritual and deepened the ties between the bonded men. Newly mated men, those in the early stages of a relationship, and any others up for the rigors of the ritual participated. One 'leannan' or lover was required to go deep into the forest and hide. They were given from daybreak to noon to locate and secure the best hiding place they could. The other partner had to hunt him down. A grown up version of hide and seek, one in which both parties won, the goal being 'craiceann a bhualadh le' or to have sex; hot, wild, uninhibited sex.

Bran made a point of explaining that little detail several times. A drink, 'fion mil' or honey wine, which Daniel took to mean mead, was offered to the hunter in order to 'enhance' the hunt and to allow the hunter to 'scent out' his prey. Women were banned from this part of the festival which Bran carefully explained usually lasted for two full days as some of the men became so 'involved' that they were liable to have sex wherever and whenever the mood took them. It was a way for the sometimes rigid society to vent a little steam, and as Bran also noted several times, strengthened the ties between the bonded pair.

An X-rated, drunken version of hide and go seek; Jack was so going to hurt Daniel.

********

Daniel, with much stammering and blushing outlined the rules and goals of the Manhunt at the briefing, along with the radical turn traditional marriage had taken due to the gender imbalance caused by the plague. He carefully watched the reactions of the team and General Hammond.

General Hammond, turning red, thought Daniel better watch his ass if Jack ever got hold of it. He briefly thought about don't ask, don't tell, dismissing it as he would never ask and he knew Jack would never tell.

Teal'c, sitting in on the briefing although he had no role in the upcoming mission, smirked and raised one eyebrow. He thought this would be a good opportunity for O'Neill and DanielJackson to realize what they were to each other.

Sam, also turning red, thought she wouldn't mind being a fly on the wall when Jack found his Daniel. She rather thought the unresolved tension between the two of them would be decidedly resolved, even if Daniel didn't realize where that tension was coming from. Resolved? Hell, it would go supernova and she would have loved to witness that 'explosion'. She couldn't wait to call Janet.

Jack turned red as well. He had a sudden vision of Daniel on his back; legs flung in the air, his hard cock sliding slowly into and back out of Daniel's ass. A visible shiver ran through his body. He knew Daniel thought his reaction was anger and since he'd never crossed the line, except in his head, he would give Daniel what he was expecting, knowing Hammond would insist on the mission anyway.

Daniel, seeing the various reactions thought it went about how he thought it would go. He figured Sam and Teal'c were having a good laugh at Jack's expense. Daniel took General Hammonds red face for embarrassment and Jack's for anger. He should be letting loose any second now. Yup, he thought, when Jack opened his mouth, there he goes.

"Oh, I don't think so, Daniel. General?"

"Now, Jack, I'm sure we can come up with something so you fulfill the spirit of the game, if not the actual … you know," Hammond managed.

"I do have a couple of ideas I think might work, Jack, if you'd care to hear them."

"Go ahead, Daniel. And they better be good."

"There's two ways we could go with this. I could hunt you. I'd probably never find you if you went to ground."

"Don't think so, Daniel. With my luck, you'd stumble across me the first hour out."

"Okay, then you hunt me and make sure you don't find me. For my prize, I'll ask for a kiss. That fulfills the spirit of the game, but doesn't compromise you."

"I thought the whole goal was sex."

"Well, we could explain that our customs dictate privacy during sex."

"Do you think they'd go for that?"

"Jack, if push comes to shove, we could ask for privacy and then … fake it."

"That could work."

"So, we're good then?" General Hammond asked. Jack, Daniel and Sam nodded as expected. "Alright people, we have a go. I'll see you all here tomorrow at 0800 hours."

********

Jack, Daniel and Sam stepped through the gate and were greeted by Bran and Ronan, the man they thought was Kessan's SIC, but who actually was his leannan or mate.

"Ceudmile failte gu, a hundred thousand welcomes, O'Neill, Danforth and Carter," Ronan called in a hearty voice. Given the origin of the people of Elgin, they used whichever names sounded the most 'Gaelic' when addressing SG1.

"Were my notes satisfactory, Danforth," Bran, the slender scribe asked Daniel.

"Uh … yes, very. Thanks. You were extremely … um, thorough."

"Sorcha wanted very much to be with us in order to greet you, but her mother, Maeve, would not allow it. She thinks the girl too forward and it is true, Kessan and I spoil her terribly," Ronan confided to the trio.

As the small group walked to the large fortress like castle, ringed by neat cottages, Ronan filled them in on events and activities of the next few hours and days. "You have been given rooms and clothing to suit your status as honored guests in the castle proper. The festival starts tonight with the evening meal, though the actual holiday begins the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow there will be contests and games of skill. The bonfire will be started at sundown to welcome the warm season and stray travelers."

"Are there many travelers?" Daniel asked

"Many, Kessan is a wise leader and has made Elwold safe, strong and rich. People come from many miles to celebrate Bealtunn here," Bran answered proudly.

"And when does the Finne Fir Fiach begin?" Daniel inquired before Jack could mangle the pronunciation.

"It starts the morning after the bonfire, and the festival doesn't end for five days after that. Are you looking forward to the Finne Fir Fiach, Danforth?" Ronan laughed. "It is always most special the first time, though Kessan and I still participate every year."

Daniel, glancing shyly at Jack chose to ignore the question.

They were shown to their rooms, which were spacious and well appointed. There was a sizable sitting area with one bedroom off to the right and another to the left. Bran led Carter to the small bedroom to the right, pointed out the bathing area and opened the standing closet to show her the clothing hanging within. There were skirts, all in various shades of blue and hunter green made of leather and beautiful heavy cotton, which had been elaborately embroidered. Several blouses of snowy white and pale yellow completed the wardrobe. Several pairs of soft slipper-like shoes could be seen peeking from below the long skirts.

Ronan showed Jack and Daniel to their bedroom, which was rather larger than Sam's. The main feature being a massive bed, piled high with down filled blankets and pillows. Their bathing area had a large, sunken tub with several jars of various colored oils. Ronan opened the wardrobe to show them the leather and suede pants all blues and greens, white linen shirts, leather vests and boots all of which were all appropriate dress for the upcoming festivities. He then excused himself and left the two men to get ready for the evening feast.

"Daniel, you didn't say anything about sharing a bed."

"I didn't know. It would look kinda odd if we didn't though, given their … unique social structure. It's not like we don't share a tent, Jack. I'm sure you can handle it for a few days."

"I guess," Jack muttered. He wasn't sure he could handle it though. Jack didn't know if he trusted himself to keep his hands off Daniel.

********

In the morning, Jack, Daniel and Sam met in the sitting area and ate the elaborate breakfast, which had been provided by one of the castles many servants.

"So, Daniel, how'd you sleep?" Sam asked slyly.

"Fine, Sam, like a baby," Daniel replied, blushing. He'd had a restless night, waking often due to the unfamiliar warmth of Jack mere inches from him.

"How about you, Sir?"

"Fine, Carter," Jack bit out. Jack had struggled to find sleep as well. It had been a real test of his self control not to reach out for Daniel, a warm and very close Daniel.

"So, kids, what kinda games are we playing today?" Jack asked in an attempt to draw his mind from bed and all the sexy things he could be doing with Daniel.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm looking forward to the archery and knife throwing. There's also crafts and riding skills."

"Will you be allowed to participate?"

"Absolutely. Maeve and Sorcha told me that both men and women could enter all the contests. The women are pretty equal, maybe because there aren't many of them."

"Ah. That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes, Sir, it certainly is. Maeve told me the bonfire starts at sundown and Daniel has to join the other hiders in the men's tent tonight," Sam told Jack, knowing he hated for any member of the team but especially Daniel to be separated. She was hoping to get a rise out of him.

"Daniel?"

"I was just about to explain, Jack. Since we leave at daybreak, it makes sense to have everybody in one place. The seekers start looking at noon and they have until sunset to find their leannan, or not, in your case."

"Maeve has already asked me to stay with her, since the women can't have any contact with the men who are participating from start to finish."

"I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to a hike in the woods, Daniel. Just make sure the both of you keep your eyes open."

********

As Daniel was unfamiliar with the forest surrounding Elwold, Bran took Daniel with him at daybreak so he would be able to find a suitable hiding place. "What's to stop anyone from being easy to find?" Daniel inquired, his curiosity getting the better of him. If the goal was sex, why not make it easy?

"The longer and more difficult the search, the more … ah … intense the reward," Bran explained. "The fion mil has special properties that enhance the experience for the hunter. The morning drink that was served to us today has similar properties. The same drink is in your water skins."

Oh fuck! "What special properties, Bran? And why wasn't this mentioned in the protocol?"

"For the hunters the sense of smell is increased. It enables them to scent out their leannans, along with increasing sexual desire. For us, it increases sexual desire as well, but slowly. The closer your hunter gets, the stronger the desire," Bran said. "I … I didn't think to mention the properties. They are so well known. I did mention that the fion mil enhances the hunt and allows the hunter to scent out his prey."

"I didn't think to question what you meant by enhancing the hunt, I should've asked. Um … Bran, what happens if the hunter and the hunted aren't actually in a relationship, if they aren't having…?" Daniel asked, unable to finish his thought.

Bran laughed, "It has happened a few times. The hunter will pick up someone's scent and follow it until he finds that someone. Often it comes as a surprise to the one found."

"I'll bet," Daniel said, worried now for Sam. He wondered just how powerful the fion mil was. Thankfully, Sam could take care of herself and would be surrounded by the other women and the men who were sitting out the Finne Fir Fiach. If it came down to it, Daniel was sure Sam could stop Jack no matter how horny he was.

Daniel and Bran penetrated deeper into the woods while Daniel thought about this day that would be totally wasted. Jack would either be working hard to not find him or getting his ass kicked by an irate Sam if he went looking for her.

*******

Jack lay on the big soft bed, relaxing and thinking. His thoughts ranged far and wide and settled on Katherine Wagner, the older sister of a close friend in high school. He remembered one magical day going over to Brian's house only to find Brian had gone out with his parents and only Katherine was home. He had been eighteen and Katherine twenty-two. She'd invited him in to wait for Brian and while they were waiting Katherine taught Jack everything he'd ever need to know about kissing. She wouldn't go any further and he'd come in his pants and needed to use the bathroom twice to jerk off, but her lessons had served him well throughout the years. Jack loved kissing and he was really good at it.

Daniel didn't know it but Jack had already decided he was going to take the kiss Daniel would be asking for as his reward. Take it and run with it. He was going to take it as far as Daniel would let him. Jack would never have a better opportunity and maybe, just maybe Daniel's eyes would open to the possibilities that were right in front of him. It might have started with sex for Jack, but somewhere between wanting and needing, it had turned into love.

Kessan came and got Jack a couple of hours before the hunters were due to depart. He handed Jack a pack filled with various things Kessan insisted were necessary and a bedroll and they headed off to the men's tent. "Come, Jack. It is time for the fion mil. It will make the hunt more pleasurable."

"That's the honey wine?"

"Yes, that is the literal translation. It does contain honey and wine, but also herbs."

Jack was given a glass of the fion mil when they arrived at the tent and he sipped cautiously. He'd had mead, Earth's version of honey wine before and had found it cloyingly sweet. The fion mil burst on his taste buds, more tart than sweet, with an under taste of rich, loamy earth. The taste was all mild fruit, the lightest taste of fine, dark honey, with a hint of sea salt and lavender and a note of a deeply complex mélange of red wines. Jack drank deeply and the fion mil opened his senses and focused his thinking.

The time passed swiftly and it was then time to go. Jack was given two water skins filled with fion mil and entered the forest with the other men. For the last half hour his nose had been twitching, he smelled something so indescribably delicious, so tantalizing, it was starting to drive him crazy. That delicious, tantalizing scent grew stronger as he entered the forest.

Jack walked, intending on sticking to the original plan of not looking all that hard for Daniel. The only thing he was now interested in was finding the source of that scent. It would fade away and then grow stronger, always out of reach. He'd never caught that particular scent before and he ached to find it. He couldn't imagine what it was.

The day was warm and as Jack walked he kept drinking from first one water skin and when that one was done and discarded, from the second. The fion mil was not intended to make a man drunk as did normal wine, and Jack was unaware of it's other effects. He didn't have to be aware of the effects in order to feel them however.

The deeper into the forest he went, the stronger the scent became. Jack realized he was hard and throbbing from it and suddenly knew what the scent was. It was Daniel. It couldn't be anything or anyone else. Daniel was the only one he got hard for these days. When Jack discovered his little fixation on Daniel, he'd tried to rid himself of it. He'd had a few humiliating encounters before he realized that he just couldn't get horny or hard for anyone but Daniel anymore.

Jack took a short break to eat and go through his pack looking for anything that might help him find Daniel more quickly. He found a package of food, a change of clothing, a fire starting kit and several vials of scented oil. His heart pounded and his breath came a little faster when he thought about the possible uses for the oil. He quickly resumed his search.

As the day wore on, Jack changed the original plans and he was now planning on changing the rules.

********

Daniel had found a cave to hide in knowing he had to stay until sundown. He'd hidden a book in his pack to pass the time. As the time passed, Daniel became bored and uncomfortable so he opened the package of food Bran had given him and ate thinking that would help his increasingly strange mood. It didn't and Daniel was now feeling restless and anxious. He'd become warmer as the day wore on and had removed his shirt and vest. It hadn't helped all that much. He had also been forced to drink from his water skins containing the special drink.

He gradually became aware of his blood heating and then moving to slowly fill his cock. And Daniel knew he was in trouble.

********

Jack was so hot for Daniel, so horny and hard; he was terrified his love and his lust might turn into rape. The scent had been driving him wild for hours, a deep and dark, rich and luscious scent that was pure Daniel. It was chocolate and coffee, sand and old paper, the scent of Daniel's shampoo as it combined with his hair, his laundry soap mixed with Daniel's sweat. It was sandalwood and musk, and the scent of his cock, a purely male, purely Daniel scent. It was firing every nerve Jack had and he needed to touch Daniel, to kiss him deeply, to lick him, to suck him and tease him and fuck him, hard and fast, then deep and slow, needed to make Daniel come in screaming ecstasy. And then start again and yet again.

Jack felt if he didn't get to Daniel soon he'd shatter and never be put together in quite the same way. He knew he was getting closer; the scent was growing stronger, darker and richer. Jack crashed through the forest, pausing every so often to sniff in all directions. He was no longer tracking by sight; it was a poor second to his sense of smell. He turned to the right and the Daniel scent suddenly flooded his senses and his cock was now painfully hard.

Continuing on, Jack saw a cave and he knew. Knew Daniel had taken refuge in the cave. He could smell him and the scent was in him, making him feel as though he'd he was on the very edge of being drunk. It was a giddy, heady feeling filled with love and lust and greed and want and need.

Jack looked and saw Daniel approaching him from the mouth of the cave. He ran the last few feet and swept a moaning Daniel in his arms and began kissing him. Daniel wound his arms around Jack and kissed him back hungrily, his tongue questing and stroking in long sensuous pulses. Daniel tried to regain his sanity and attempted to pull himself away.

"No, Jack. It's the fion mil," he groaned.

"Don't think so, Daniel. I may have needed it to find you, but I sure as hell don't need it to make love to you. Now shut up and kiss me," Jack said, in between kisses and long sweeping caresses over Daniel's body.

They found themselves naked with Daniel pressed against a tree, chest to chest, their hard cocks sliding against each other. Jack reached in between their bodies and gripped their cocks together, stroking in long, rhythmic tugs, using his hard, callused hand to wrench a climax from both their bodies. Daniel, feeling Jack's hardness against his own, feeling Jack's mouth on his and on his skin, stopped thinking. He could only lean into Jack's hand and his mouth and thrust his hips.

Gasping and groaning into Jack's mouth, every nerve ending straining, singing, Daniel's orgasm rolled through him and he shattered into Jack's moving hand. Jack, feeling the shudder running the entire length of Daniel's body finally gave in to his need, the need that had been growing all day long, heating his blood to the boiling point. He shouted as he came, the pleasure flooding his body as never before.

They clung to each other in the aftermath, still experiencing sharp spikes of pleasure. "God, Danny. You are so fucking perfect," Jack said once he was able breathe.

"Jack, I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"Daniel, nothing happened that I didn't want. Been wanting it for some time now. Let's get back to the castle so I can show you again. I really don't want to make love to you here."

Daniel, still feeling guilty agreed. He didn't believe Jack wanted to do this with him. He decided Jack was going to kill him once the effects of the fion mil wore off but that he was going to give in to the fantasy of Jack that had taken hold of his mind once he learned about the Finne Fir Fiach. Daniel was incapable of doing anything else.

It took them nearly an hour to make it back to the castle and they passed more than a dozen couples too involved with each other to even notice their passing. They were able to avert their eyes, but could do nothing to shut out the sounds of passion. Jack was used to exerting control around Daniel but Daniel was trembling by the time they reached their room.

Jack stripped quickly, then turned to strip Daniel who wasn't moving anywhere fast enough to suit Jack. His self-control was slipping fast. He moved them into the bathing room, his hands and mouth in constant motion on Daniel's body. He sat Daniel on the broad seating platform at the back of the large sunken tub and ran the water, kneeling in front of Daniel. He shut the water off just as it reached the top of the platform Daniel was seated upon.

Jack selected a bottle of oil at random and poured some in his hands. He started at Daniel's feet, massaging his long legs firmly, his fingers circling his inner thighs. Jack went for his arms next, paying special attention to Daniel's hands and fingers and then he moved to Daniel's shoulders and chest.

Jack could no longer resist and his hands brushed Daniel's nipples. Daniel arched himself into Jack's hands, demanding more friction. Daniel had been lying back enjoying the massage but when Jack's hands and then his fingers touched his nipples, it was as if a switch had been thrown. The sweet assault of brushing, rubbing and pinching and then of light bites, licks and kisses was too much for Daniel.

"Jack, please, I want your mouth on me, please. God, Jack, now, please, now."

Jack moved Daniel's ass to the very edge of the platform, bent his knees and spread his legs so that the cleft of his ass was splayed before Jack's mouth. He bent his head and licked Daniel with long, slow swipes of his tongue. Jack savored every lick and knew Daniel would soon be coming apart for him. Jack firmed his tongue and aimed it at Daniel's tight opening, forcing his way inside. With each stab Daniel moaned, a deep and guttural sound.

Daniel, hard, throbbing and swollen, twisted his hands in Jacks hair and forced his mouth onto his cock. Jack took it all, opening his throat for Daniel. Jack thrust two fingers deep inside Daniel, finding and brushing his prostate with every push of his fingers. Daniel was lost to Jack's mouth and his hands. Splayed out wantonly, head thrown back, unable to stem his moans of passion; he gave it all up for Jack.

Jack was holding on by a thread. Seeing Daniel spread out like that would have been enough to undo him, but when Daniel started to moan he took a mental step back. Jack wanted to concentrate on Daniel. His goal was to make Daniel come in screaming ecstasy, get him addicted to sex with Jack, to need and crave and demand sex with Jack.

Daniel, thrusting fast and deeply into Jack's mouth felt his eyes rolling back in his head and came screaming and sobbing Jack's name.

Jack lifted Daniel into the water, cradling him and gently kissing him. "My god, Daniel, if I'd known you looked like this when you came, I wouldn't have waited for so fucking long."

Daniel took in Jack's admiring eyes and wrapped his arms around him. He was on the other side of one of the most intense sexual experiences of his life and he wasn't done yet. Not nearly done. "Your turn on the platform, Jack."

Jack scrambled at Daniel's order. When Daniel arranged Jack how he wanted him, he straddled him and dove in for a deep and passionate kiss. He rained kisses and nibbling bites on Jack's jaw, chin and neck. His clever hands played with Jack's nipples and then ventured down to his cock and balls. Squirming and writhing on top of Jack, Daniel was pushing Jack to the very edge.

Daniel grabbed a bottle of oil and poured it on Jack's cock. Jack's already flushed face became brick red when he realized Daniel's intent. Daniel moved his body in order for Jack to enter him and opened for him. Daniel slowly moved his body down until Jack was fully sheathed. He wrapped his legs around Jack and rocked slowly against him.

"Fucking hell, Danny. This feels so good," Jack hissed. He was buried to the balls, rocking into Daniel, surrounded by his tight heat. He let Daniel set the pace as one kiss flowed into the next and Daniel swallowed every needy groan Jack gave him.

Daniel, sweating freely, continued his slow and steady rocking, taking Jack to the brink over and over but not letting him fall. It was a tease for both of them and Daniel wasn't sure he could hold out for much longer.

Having Jack's thick, long cock buried deep inside his ass and Jack's wicked mouth and tongue stroking into his mouth, licking and teasing his lips were sending sparks of pleasure up and down Daniel's body. Jack took his cock and started stroking in time with Daniel's rocking. He wanted to hear Daniel's moans again, see and feel him coming.

"Let go for me, Daniel. Come for me." Jack's hand sped up in response to Daniel's faster rocking.

"Like that, Jack, Just like that, so good, so fucking good." Daniel's body was thrusting hard up into Jack's hand and slamming down onto his cock. He hung on to Jack and fell …

When Daniel's muscles clenched and rippled around Jack and the scalding heat splashed his body Jack pushed hard into Daniel and came, groaning Daniel's name and nearly sobbing with the force of it.

When Jack's racing heart slowed and his breathing returned to normal, he cupped Daniel's face, looking into his eyes. "Daniel, I swear it wasn't the fion mil. I love you. I'm in love with you and I have been for awhile now."

"Jack, I didn't … didn't know. I only just figured it out when I read about the Finne Fir Fiach. I found myself wishing we could play for real and then I just … knew."

"For such a smart man you can be amazingly obtuse, Daniel. I've been waiting for you to open your eyes. Come on, let's wash and then get some rest. I definitely need a little sleep if I'm gonna keep up with you."

********

Sam was waiting in the sitting room when Jack and Daniel emerged several hours after the official end of the Finne Fir Fiach. She had the signed trade agreement in her hands and was looking forward to the last few days of the Bealtunn festival.

Although the walls and doors were thick, some sound had managed to escape and she'd known that Colonel O'Neill had well and truly caught his Daniel. She was glad that part of her family had at long last found each other.


End file.
